Three Years After Wilson's Heart
by Huddy and B and B Rock
Summary: This story is based in 2011, three years after the episode Wilson's Heart.  After meeting an 11 year old girl in the library, a tragedy strikes both her family, and House, and Wilson must go back to PPTH.


**Three Years after Wilson's Heart**

**Author's note: This story was a child of too much adrenaline, the newest episode of House, MD. and sleep deprivation. Alianna is 11 years old, Wilson is in the YA section of the library because he can relate to one of the characters of the Warriors series, Firestar, and he was just curious about what game she was playing, and this girl decided to make a friend, and started talking about herself. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fictional residents of PPTH. I only own Wilson's replacement Dr. Lewis, Drs. Younger and Boomer, Alianna, and Second Chance Children's Cancer Center (SCCCC (I am sleep deprived, which leads to bad imagination disorder (also known as Freaking-Out-Because-Whoever-Wrote-Today's-Episode-Has-Made-House-OOC Disorder))) This story was not made for profit, only so I could survive 7 days without watching House. I don't own the Warriors. I don't own Pirates of The Caribbean, or POTC Online**

**Chapter One**

I walked out SCCCC after another day of research. Since Amber died, I'd moved to Boston, and started working at Second Chance Children's Cancer Center. I'd found a single story house on Front Street in Manchester by-the-sea, and I did the commute to work everyday on the 7:45 am train. I had been surprised at the fact that such a small neighbor hood had train station, but I'd grown used to the fact. The building of SCCCC was in down town Bosten, so I usually grabbed lunch at the burrito place under the offices. It was better than the cafeteria food. I was still mourning, not just the death of my girlfriend, but the loss of my friend. Then one day, someone entered my life who made it change for the better.

Everyday, after work, I went to the Library. For some reason, I'd always loved books, being able to escape reality, and pretending for a moment you were someone else. For some reason, I'd started reading Young Adult fiction, mostly Warriors. I liked how I could identify sort of with Firestar, who watched the leader he'd come to admire an love die.

It was at that quiet haven I met Alianna. I'd seen her in the library at lot, always reading silently in the corner, or staring intently at one of the many computers, ear buds in. When I casually walked by, I saw she was playing a game where she was a pirate and doing what looked like battle with a skeleton.

One day, I really wanted to know what the game she was playing was. I walked over. "Hey, what's that game?"

She looked exited about it. She took her ear buds out, and I heard what sounded like the Pirates of The Caribbean theme song. "I'm playing an epic game called Pirates of The Caribbean Online where you are a pirate and you go around killing Jolly Roger's army and Lord Beckets Navy. The hardest thing to do is fighting with only two cannons, but I manage. Why are you interested, you're an adult for Heaven's sake!"

I shrugged. "I've seen you play it, and I wondered what it was, that's all." I started walking off.

"Hey!" She called, and I turned around. "Why are you in the YA section, shouldn't you be reading adult fiction?"

I shrugged again. "I like the Warriors."

"Really! I love them two. I'm on the fourth series. This is another book I like. It's called the Dresden Files. Have you heard of it?"

"No." Immediately started steering me towards a book shelf in the corner of the room. She showed me a collection of 11 books.

"The Dresden Files are about a wizard named Harry Dresden who is also a PI. His enemies go from mad warlocks to fallen angels to Red Court Vampires to the Skavis to his brother, and his allies go from The Night's of The Cross to half vampires to his brother to the White Council to a crime lord to his girlfriend. The really sad thing is that in the latest one, he had to kill his girlfriend Suzan to finish a ritual and destroy all the Red Court Vampire…"

"Don't mention killing girlfriends if you please?" I growled through gritted teeth, her last statement reminded me of Amber.

"Fine. Goodbye sir, it was nice speaking to you." Immediately she put up a guarded look, one that reminded me a lot of House's. I mentally slapped myself. Here was a girl who had forcefully tried to open up to me, and while she was describing a book she loved, I'd told her to shut up. It was to late though, she was back playing that game. I wouldn't have a change to speak to her until the next day.


End file.
